Naught But an Empty Cove
by JaquelineSparrow
Summary: (G rating for now)


ok, guys this is my first story, and i really actually have no idea where i'm gonna go with this... ideas are absolutely welcome. and please review, and tell me if this should just stop now, to prevent more pain for others, or if it's actually kinda groovy. i dunno, oh, and criticism is welcome, just don't make me cry. other than that, for now, all i have to say is that the title of this chapter is supposed to be "Findings"... i don't know if i was able to figure out how to change it cuz i didn';t know what i was doing. :)

FINDINGS

I've not seen this before, Captain Jack Sparrow thought to himself.

"Boy!" He called for William Turner. "We're goin' ashore."

"Jack, there's naught but an empty cove there. Why waste time?"

Jack sighed as he remembered how much the lad still needed to learn.

"Prepare the dinghy, boy. And don't question the captain." Will grinned as he turned to obey orders.

"Did I not tell you, Jack? It's quite empty." But Jack murmured, "Wait here," then slid out of the rowboat and into the cool water.

Will waited, wondering how things would have gone if he had stayed in Port Royal. Maybe he and Elizabeth would be married, perhaps even have a child. As he decided that there was no use in looking back now, the boat tipped. When Will rose, Jack was grinning and telling him to follow. Then he went underwater, and Will, who was getting used to Jack's non-descriptive ways, just sank under as well and chased the shadow of the man he was supposed to be following.

When he surfaced, Will was no more impressed than he was before. Looking around, he saw a simple, enclosed cave. It was obvious that the only way in and out was through the small pool in which the pair was floating. There was nothing in the cave either. Just... rocks.

Noticing that Jack was already standing on the floor of the cave and looking around – searching for something, it appeared, Will pulled himself out of the shadowy water.

"Jack, why are we -" Will stopped short when Jack stood, cradling a violet orb in his hands.

"That's interesting," mused the younger man. Under normal circumstances, Jack would have thought it amusing that he had had an effect on William's vocabulary. But today - now...

Jack slipped back into the cool water, and, dazed, Will did the same.

Will rowed the boat as the captain studied the flawless sphere.

"What _is _that that, Jack?"

"We're to change our course"

"But - We haven't been to Port Royale for a year! Elizabeth will not be happy about this little detour to - Where are we are we going? Not Mayagüez again?" He grimaced, as painful memories were brought back to mind.

"Nay, we're goin' te be headed for a small island off the coast of Costa Rica by the name of Tortuguero. I've an old acquaintance there." There was a pause as Will tried to remember the island.

"Tortuguero... I don't recall the name. Have we been there before?" he questioned.

"No." And Jack resumed staring at his newfound treasure. When they bumped against the ship, he slid it into his pouch and climbed aboard the _Black Pearl_.

"Captain!" a voice called. "What's the news?"

"The news?" Jack pondered this as though he didn't know what she meant by that. "Ah, the news, Anamaria, is that we won't be headed for Port Royal anymore. Well, not yet."

"Where are we goin' then?" asked Gibbs.

"West. We'll have to do without Tortuga as well."

"RaAa! Polly want a cracker" squawked the notorious parrot.

"Exactly." Anamaria agreed. "We _are _going to have to stop for food and supplies sometime, Captain. How far west were you planning on sailing?"

"You're right. Too far. We'll stop at Maracaibo." And with that, he marched into his cabin.

Will stood there for a moment, and then followed. He opened the door as he knocked.

"Come on in, then." Jack called out, then realized that Will already had. "Yes? What is it now?"

"Jack, what is Elizabeth going to do when she hears tell of this?"

"'ow the hell should I know, I'm not a psychic." Jack had taken out the globe, which now, in different light looked altered, not so enchanting, nor so radiant. Really just a lavender rock, not a perfect sphere, just spherical. And it _felt heavier_.

"As Jack marveled at this, he remembered that might not take to his arrival too kindly, but then again...

"Well then," Will interrupted his thoughts. "What's the plan?"

" I know someone. In Tortuguero. That is where I hope to stay." He then left the cabin took hold of the helm.

"stay? Why not just stay on the _Pearl_?" Will had pursued, as he tended to do.

"because the water is too shallow for a large ship to sail in. We can weigh anchor off the island and row to whichever edifice I choose."

Will decided that he shouldn't press his luck on matters of Jack revealing information to him just now, so he walked down amidst the pirate crew as Cotton started a shanty about a man-eating shark:

Most chivalrous fish of the ocean 

To Ladies forbearing and mild,

Though his record be dark, it's the man-eating shark,

Who will eat neither woman nor child.

He dines upon seamen and skippers,

And tourists his hunger assuage,

And a fresh cabin boy will inspire him with joy

If he's past the maturity age!

... and as they sang, Will went off with chores to do and pressing matters at hand...


End file.
